Buenas noches, Señor Gennai
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: El cuarto quedó a oscuras otra vez y, tras unos minutos, los gemidos volvieron a escucharse, entonces, los cuerpos de los jóvenes parecieron fundirse. Sólo que esta vez no estaban solos. Gennai los miraba desde el armario. Fic para el concurso de Amores Prohibidos del Proyecto 1-8 / Ojo: temática fuerte.


_Hago público el reto del __**Proyecto 1-8**__, para un concurso sobre amores prohibidos. No me ha gustado el resultado, pero es mejor ponerlo en línea que dejar de participar._

_Personaje: __**Gennai**_

_**Género**__: No estoy muy segura. Drama, toques de humor negro. No sé._

_**ADVERTENCIA**__: Es un fic para gente abierta a historias diferentes. Hay __**lemon**__, trata del tema del __**voyerismo**__ y un amor no correspondido, con shonen ai/yaoi. Por favor, si estos temas no te gustan, no leas. Lo he escrito para que el reto de verdad trate de algo prohibido._

* * *

_**Buenas noches, Señor Gennai**_

Por CieloCriss

La respiración de los humanos era demasiado sistémica cuando dormían, eso pensaba Gennai cada vez que observaba el ciclo de inhalación y exhalación de oxígeno que cumplía el humano al que solía espiar todas las noches.

Le gustaba verle con el pijama mal abrochado de la parte del vientre, porque se le delineaba el ombligo, cuyos movimientos ondulatorios eran parecidos a los círculos que se forman en el agua cuando se lanza una piedra.

Sin saber por qué, Gennai había caído en una hipnosis que le hacía acudir por las noches a esa habitación a buscar ese ombligo y las cejas fruncidas de su elegido favorito perdidas en un sueño.

Todo era culpa del cuerpo pacífico de ese humano silencioso y taciturno… eso se decía el agente de datos cuando analizaba la situación.

Igual que los hombres, los digimon solían dormir, pero a Gennai no le interesaban demasiado los monstruos digitales porque los conocía demasiado bien. Él, después de todo, también era un ser creado a partir de datos binarios.

Pero Gennai no solía ir al mundo de los sueños. No estaba dentro de sus funciones, aunque podía simular que cerraba los ojos y se perdía en otra dimensión… era algo similar a cuando apagaban los computadores; dormir era parecido a la tecla 'suspender'.

El humano que Gennai veía -sin siquiera parpadear- se había convertido en su favorito desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero su fascinación había quedado confirmada después de descubrirse espiándolo.

No podía evitar mirarle dormir. Era lo más cercano a cariño por humanidad que tenía al alcance.

Había leído mucha información en la red sobre la humanidad: datos tras datos relevaban historias, doctrinas, civilizaciones, costumbres… Los hombres y las mujeres vivían en un mundo cuya evolución no era digital y no tenía vuelta atrás.

Por más que leía, Gennai no sentía nada por ellos, salvo cuando los observaba luchar, dormir y amar. Eran las cosas que él, en su condición de agente de datos, no podía hacer. Por ejemplo y debido a que era un ser neutral, no podía formar parte activa de las guerras: Gennai y sus copias sólo podían ir y venir dando consejos, fungiendo como mediadores… como eran seres hechos de datos por una entidad llamada homeostasis, tampoco no había necesidad de dormir de verdad.

Tampoco podían amar, _o eso parecía, _porque cuando lo miraba, a su elegido favorito, algo le tiritaba por dentro...

_'Buenas noches, señor Gennai'_ siempre le escribía Koushiro, quien nunca se desconectaba cuando la noche llegaba a la Tierra, sino que sólo suspendía las funciones principales de la computadora para irse a acostar.

Era como si Izumi siempre estuviera conectado al Digimundo. Lo que no sabía el muchacho, era que eso provocaba que también estuviera siempre conectado a Gennai.

* * *

—¿De verdad tienes que seguir en la compu? — Preguntó enfadada Mimi Tachikawa —. Me has dicho que no tienes que estudiar nada de la universidad, ¿cierto?

—Estoy preguntando al señor Gennai un par de cosas —explicó Koushiro, dándole la espalda a la castaña —. El padre de Sora logró desarrollar una red de acceso al Digimundo desde las universidades nacionales del Japón, ¿crees que Gennai-san esté de acuerdo? ¿Lo estarán sus copias?, sería lo máximo que este sistema se replicara en otros países.

—¡Eres el colmo!, me auto-invito a tu casa justo después de que decidimos empezar a salir y lo primero que me dices son tonterías del señor Gennai.

—Pero Mimi, esto es importante para el Digimundo —alegó Koushiro Izumi, con su voz pausada, seguida del sonido de las teclas al ser palpadas—. El señor Gennai gestionará con las otras copias de la homeostasis y, si lo logramos, habrá un mejor control en las investigaciones sobre ambos mundos…

— ¡Ay, ya! —La chica se cubrió las orejas —. No quiero oír más; yo tengo la culpa por salir contigo, bien me lo advirtieron, ¡mejor me voy!, sigues siendo el mismo crío de 10 años que no me presta la más mínima atención, ¡ni siquiera porque te estoy seduciendo!

Tachikawa estrelló una revista de robótica en la pared de la ordenada habitación de Izumi. Bufó, puso los pies descalzos en la duela, acomodó los brazos cual jarra y caminó hacia la salida, no obstante, contrario a otras ocasiones, Koushiro no la ignoró.

No se dio la vuelta, no se encontraron las caras. Lo que hizo el pelirrojo fue dejar de teclear y estirar el brazo hasta sujetar el vestido de Mimi con su mano.

— ¿Se… Seduciéndome?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo en tu casa por la noche?, sé perfectamente que tus padres están de viaje y que no tienes pendientes de la universidad, por eso estoy aquí —Mimi bajó el tono de voz, lo dulcificó con tristeza —. Pero a ti te gusta más hablar con el señor Gennai… ¡Ush!, qué mala suerte, yo quería llenarte de besos, sólo nos hemos dado uno, pero ni modo, me marcho, bien dice Sora que hay que tener dignidad en estas cosas.

La joven hizo ademán de soltarse, sin embargo, el muchacho apretó su muñeca. No le dijo _no 'te vayas'_, mucho menos '_te quiero'_, sólo usó la fuerza de sus dedos para entrelazarlos a los de ella y anunció:

—Me despediré del señor Gennai.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Mimi no se fuera. Ella sonrió y dio vueltas por la habitación; volvió a saltar hacia la cama de Koushiro y desacomodó las almohadas y la cobija.

De lejos, a Izumi se le veían las orejas igual de rojas que sus cabellos. La espalda la tenía ligeramente enjuta, como si él mismo quisiera jorobarse.

Los dedos le temblaron al chico, pero como todas las noches, escribió en el teclado:

_'Buenas noches, Señor Gennai'_

Sin esperar respuesta y sin siquiera suspender las actividades de la máquina, Koushiro Izumi se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta de su habitación y la cerró.

—Mimi-san, ¿está bien si apago las luces?

—¿No te gusta con luz? —Koushiro negó, Mimi coqueteó un poco —, pues a mí no me gusta en penumbras.

—Pero nos iluminará el monitor del computador, no estaremos a oscuras.

Sin esperar respuesta, el chico apagó la luz; la habitación no cayó en oscuridad porque el destello de la pantalla led del equipo de cómputo, parpadeaba. Con ese rayo se delineaba la delicada figura de Mimi y la hacía parecer un hada.

Koushiro se acercó con timidez y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, Mimi lo atrajo con sus piernas.

—¡Qué romántico!, la luz de tu detestable computadora parece la luna.

Lo dijo antes de besarlo.

* * *

Aquella noche, antes de que pudiera responderle a Koushiro Izumi sobre la viabilidad de la red de investigación del Digimundo que estaban planificando las universidades japonesas, el joven elegido se despidió de manera cortante.

_'Buenas noches, Señor Gennai'_, leyó a través del chat y, de alguna manera, el agente de datos se inquietó, como si sintiera una premonición.

Era temprano. Izumi siempre se dormía tarde. No importaba qué día fuera, siempre chateaban largo rato antes de que el pelirrojo decidiera ir a dormirse. Además, Koushiro siempre esperaba las respuestas cuando hacía preguntas, ¿por qué esta vez no lo había hecho?

Lo imaginó cansado. Al igual que los digimon, los humanos –incluso los niños elegidos–agotaban sus energías. O, probablemente, Tentomon había ido a visitar a los Izumi como cada determinado tiempo.

Gennai encogió los hombros, estuvo a punto de regresar a las redes del Internet a regular los datos sobre los dos mundos –su misión eterna- pero la idea de cruzar la puerta para ver a su humano favorito dormir le pareció más atractiva.

No sabía por qué le gustaba escuchar la respiración pausada de Koushiro Izumi. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tocar la piel del chico, le gustaba el contraste de esa tez con el cabello color ladrillo. Quería acariciarlo, aunque no lo hacía. Le gustaban más los juguetes que nunca salían de la caja.

Era una atracción que Gennai no comprendía, aunque la justificaba. Él podía tener esos gustos excéntricos porque estaba hecho de datos complejos y su libertad era mucho mayor a la de las mariposas digitales que surcaban el Digimundo.

… '_Buenas noches, Señor Gennai'_, le había escrito en el chat, pero por alguna razón parecía que era de esas despedidas que son para siempre.

Gennai observó que la computadora de Izumi seguía encendida, no la había desconectado, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de suspender las funciones del ordenador y apagar el monitor.

_Algo estaba pasando o algo iba a pasar esa noche. _

Al contrario de Izumi, ni él ni sus copias tenían ombligo. Él nunca podía encontrárselo. Siempre se quitaba la túnica _beige_ y no se lo encontraba y eso lo hacía sentirse lejos, como inexistente. Porque aunque su cuerpo desnudo era parecido al de Koushiro durmiente, es decir, tenía espalda, pectorales, piernas, incluso genital… sin ombligo nada, pero nada, era posible.

El agente del Digimundo lo sabía. Eran tiempos de transición.

Quizá el elegido del conocimiento se alejaría como los demás niños elegidos, los cuales sólo lo contactaban a través del mismo Koushiro. Quizá era tiempo de esa separación, porque ahora que el Mundo de esos chicos y el Digital eran una sola historia, Gennai tenía más trabajo que nunca... había que entrar –día con día- a las supercomputadoras de los países y grupos radicales a borrar datos, había que hacer eso sin parar, porque eran informaciones peligrosas para el Mundo Digital.

Ya no eran tiempos para observar los sueños de su elegido favorito. Debía dejar esos pasatiempos y debía de ser esa noche...

Después de todo, los agentes del Digimundo, como él y sus copias, no necesitaban dormir ni tener ombligos, no eran como los humanos: seres libres, pero tan frágiles que eran incapaces de volver a la vida en forma de huevo.

Recordó que cuando niño, Koushiro Izumi lo buscó durante dos meses en el Digimundo.

"_Quiero ver al señor Gennai a como dé lugar_", le había contado Tentomon que había dicho el chico. "_No me interesa cuánto tiempo me lleve encontrarlo_".

Pero se avecinaban tiempos en los que él iba a convertirse en datos escondidos por las redes e Izumi ya no iba ni siquiera a buscarle. De alguna manera o intuía, era como si una profecía se lo estuviera diciendo.

Guardó en su memoria algunos de los mensajes del pelirrojo. Mensajes parcos y educados como la misma respiración del joven cuando dormía:

_'Señor Gennai, gracias por cooperar con los niños elegidos en esta ocasión'._

_'En cuanto me gradúe de la universidad trabajaré como investigador en el Mundo Digital, Señor Gennai'._

_'Le agradezco su amabilidad, pero le ruego que no me mande más aplicaciones de juegos'._

Gennai se permitió una sonrisa. Se había gastado todas las bromas que tenía para los elegidos, incluido Izumi.

—Será la última vez que vea cómo duerme Koushiro Izumi —se dijo a sí mismo antes de cruzar la puerta.

* * *

El computador resplandeció y, tras ello, un sonido seco se escuchó en la habitación de Izumi.

Al mismo tiempo, el gemido de Mimi se transformó en grito y Koushiro resopló angustiado.

—¡Hay alguien! ¡Entró alguien! —gimoteó la muchacha, abrazándose al cuerpo de Izumi.

... al desnudo y sudoroso cuerpo de Izumi.

El pelirrojo suspiró, del susto había perdido la mitad de la erección que tenía. Su respiración estaba intranquila.

Tomó la sábana e indicó a Mimi que se cubriera. Sus padres no estaban en casa, quien había entrado a su habitación había sido otra cosa.

—La puerta… —se asomó al monitor —. Alguien debió haber atravesado la puerta.

Koushiro intentó separarse se Mimi, pero ésta lo siguió abrazando.

—No me sueltes, hay un pervertido aquí.

—Mimi-san, si no enciendo la luz y reviso la computadora, no podremos saber si hay alguien aquí.

—¡Lo hay!, un voyerista o como se diga, no dudo que sean mis acosadores personales del Digimundo, ¡Chuumon y Sukamon!

—Lo dudo, ¿acaso han renacido? —la chica le sacó la lengua, Izumi rodó los ojos —. No te enojes, Mimi-san, vamos los dos.

Se levantó y, de inmediato, Mimi se colocó detrás de él, mal cubierta con una sábana que dejaba ver parte de sus senos y sus glúteos.

—Cúbrete bien, Mimi, por favor.

—¡Y tú estás totalmente desnudo!, tápate ahí— Mimi le dio la almohada a Koushiro y éste, con su mano libre, se cubrió con bochorno la entrepierna.

—Sabía que esto no era buena idea…— se quejó mientras, con torpeza, la pareja caminaba para hacer uso de la electricidad en la habitación.

—Kou-chan… ¿es que no te gustó lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros?

—Sí me gustó —afirmó—; pero cuando no hay planificación, pueden suceder este tipo de cosas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿o es que han regresado tus padres? —renegó Mimi.

Después de la frase, Koushiro iluminó su habitación, la cual estuvo más brillante que nunca. Los libros nunca tuvieron pastas tan coloridas y la cama nunca estuvo tan desordenada como aquella noche. De reojo, el pelirrojo vio que las sábanas que cubrían a Mimi estaban húmedas y que ésta se veía más bonita que nunca, aunque estuviera tan despeinada.

—¡Sal de ahí, acosador! —Mimi gritó al ver impecable el cuarto.

Koushiro se agachó para revisar debajo de su cama, pero no parecía haber nadie.

—No hay nadie —informó— pensé que podría tratarse de un digimon, pero no lo creo, ya que para cruzar la puerta se necesitan D3 o Digivice, ¿podría tratarse de Tentomon y Palmon?

—No, le dije a Palmon que iba a seducirte y que se llevara a Tentomon a conocer Nueva York.

Izumi dejó caer la almohada y saltó a la silla de la computadora sin importarle su desnudez. La curiosidad era más interesante que estar en cueros, o al menos buscar un intruso era más importante que notar que no traía ropa puesta.

—No hay ningún dato que confirme que algún digimon o algún humano haya cruzado la puerta, lo único que aquí dice es que hubo un incremento de datos circulando por la red, quizás eso provocó el resplandor —el chico corroboró la funcionalidad de la puerta y se rascó el pelo minutos después.

Mimi se acercó a Koushiro sin dejar de observarle y morderse el labio. Tenía los ojos castaños estancados en la espalda y el trasero de su novio.

—Pero Kou, ¿y el ruido?, ¿no oíste el ruido después de la luz?

—Francamente estaba distraído por lo que estábamos haciendo…

Los dos resoplaron, nerviosos.

—Qué fea forma de cortarnos la inspiración, maldita computadora ¡Por siempre será mi némesis! —Mimi insultó al monitor. Koushiro se limpió el sudor de la frente y cerró la puerta dimensional.

Pulsó la teclea para poner a hibernar el ordenador.

—De cualquier manera, iré a revisar la casa —avisó mientras se ponía el pantalón.

—Llévate un bat, como en las películas americanas —aconsejó la castaña. Koushiro renegó y lo que terminó llevando fue la espada de kendo que le había regalado Iori Hida con la esperanza de que entrenara con él.

Mimi esperó con cautela, comiéndose las uñas y mirando la habitación con temor. Maldecía en voz alta que 'algo' había arruinado la primera sesión de intimidad con su novio.

—No hay nada, Mimi —mencionó Koushiro a su regresó. Lucía tranquilo y ofreció un vaso con agua a la joven.

—Pues no sé, yo sentí pánico, ¿tú no?

—Quizá nos exaltamos de forma injustificada… tal vez algo hice mal… ¿no crees?

—No, qué va, apenas empezaba lo bueno —ella se echó a sus brazos—. Debió haber sido un fantasma envidioso.

—Mimi-san, yo no creo en los fantasmas.

—Qué tonto. Crees en el Digimundo pero en los fantasmas no —el pelirrojo asintió a la castaña, quien agregó: —Koushiro, me gustas más con las luces encendidas.

El muchacho se sonrojó. No por él, sino por el cuerpo de Mimi, tocando el suyo; todo iba bien, aunque ahora ¿habría manera de seguir?…

—Está bien, Kou, puedes apagar la luz— ella consintió al mirarlo —, siempre y cuando podamos continuar.

—Sí…

El cuarto quedó a oscuras otra vez y, tras unos minutos, los gemidos volvieron a escucharse, entonces, los cuerpos de los jóvenes parecieron fundirse.

Sólo que esta vez no estaban solos. _Gennai los miraba desde el armario_.

* * *

Como todas las madrugadas, Gennai viajó a la habitación de Izumi, pero en lugar de encontrar al chico dormido y perdido en respiraciones perfectas, lo halló encimado al cuerpo de Mimi Tachikawa.

Fue como un flashazo. La ira le brincó de los talones a la cabeza, pero tuvo la suficiente suspicacia para esconderse después de abrir la puerta.

Sabía lo que hacían esos dos. Era _Sexo_. Lo había visto en los archivos de pornografía humana que abundaban por la Internet. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que unos humanos que él conocía hacían eso en vivo, frente a él.

El cuerpo de Koushiro no estaba armonizado, sino que estaba de espaldas y pujaba encima de Mimi Tachikawa, quien le rodeaba con las piernas y se le acurrucaba con ternura, seguido de gritos cortos e intensos.

El brillo del monitor casi dejó a Gennai al descubierto, pues los elegidos de la Pureza y el Conocimiento se detuvieron, aunque no lograron verlo. Ella gritó que había alguien y el agente se escondió en el closet lo más pronto que pudo, usando sus dotes virtuales, su posición de gestor de datos.

Dejó entreabierta la puerta del armario, de modo que vio las figuras desnudas de los humanos que lo buscaron por la habitación sin éxito.

Hombre y Mujer. Masculino y femenino. Los humanos tenían la posibilidad de nacer con uno de esos sexos. Por el contrario, los digimon –con todo y sus apariencias- eran seres asexuados que nacían, morían y renacían a través huevos de datos.

¿Él que era?, no era nada. Su apariencia era masculina. La apariencia de Izumi también. De Gennai no colgaban acolchonados pechos, como sucedía con Mimi. Él tenía apariencia de hombre adulto, pero también podía ser un anciano.

Se arrepintió de estar ahí. Nunca antes se sintió tan culpable por su afición de observar a Izumi dormido como esa noche. De ninguna manera el pelirrojo tenía una respiración serena mientras estaba con una mujer, por el contrario, parecía que entre ambos había una pelea imperfecta, que a Gennai le dolía mucho porque él no estaba en medio.

Si los humanos fueran datos…

—Está bien, puedes apagar la luz— escuchó por parte de la elegida —, siempre y cuando podamos continuar.

—Sí…— contestó Koushiro.

Gennai los observó toda la noche.

No quiso arriesgarse a regresar por el computador, ya que Izumi lo había apagado, quiso cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero los gritos de ellos lo hipnotizaron poco a poco, de modo que el armario no fue una cárcel, sino un cinema.

Los elegidos se acariciaron una y otra vez. Él se conectó a ella y fue como si hubiera cruzado una puerta.

El movimiento de caderas era un vaivén. Gennai nunca había visto nada igual, le gustó la manera en como él trataba de abarcar más de ella sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía o hasta dónde estaba el límite.

Eran preguntas corporales, las cuales ella respondía con quejidos, con afirmaciones y negaciones a veces contrapuestas.

Cuando decía no, siempre era sí. Cuando decía sí, también.

Y las respiraciones era aún más inestables que cuando eran niños y les perseguía un villano.

Gennai pensó que los humanos eran maravillosos. Quiso convertirse en el vaho que salía de esos cuerpos para sentirles un poco.

Bajo la túnica intentó seguirles el ritmo, sujetando su miembro y tratando de ponerlo duro.

_"Es inútil"_, pensó tras fracasar en el manoseo, _"es porque no tengo ombligo"_.

Koushiro cayó sobre Mimi, la cama crujió como si se hubiera roto. Gennai abrió bien los ojos, mientras lo veía salir de ella apenado, sin saber qué hacer o adónde mirar.

Quiso que mirara hacia el closet, que se encontrara con sus ojos, pero de inmediato Mimi lo jaló del cuello y se enredaron en la cama.

—¿Sientes que nos miran? —preguntó la castaña.

—No creo en los fantasmas.

—Yo siento que te quiero —dijo la chica de forma grácil, cubriéndose con la cobija, soltando una risita que se convirtió en sueño.

Luchar, dormir y amar. Esas eran las tres cosas que a Gennai le gustaban de los humanos. Eran las cosas que a él no le correspondía hacer.

Aún dentro del mueble, aún como espía de un niño elegido, no había manera ni de luchar, ni de dormir, ni de amar. Después de todo, él era un ser neutro, un agente errante del Digimundo.

Esperó a que se durmieran. La respiración de ella era aún más suave que la de él, que se oía constipado. Mimi había robado las cobijas y sábanas, por lo que Koushiro estaba descubierto, totalmente expuesto como cuando le habían cortado el cordón umbilical.

Gennai salió del armario totalmente hipnotizado por esas respiraciones adictivas; envidiando la humanidad de esos jóvenes sexuados, frágiles y calientes.

No pudo evitarlo. Se inclinó levemente a observarlos, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron los cabellos ondulados de Mimi. Parecían olas de mar. El escote donde nacían los pechos parecía aún más suave que toda la piel de Izumi junta.

Los humanos eran maravillosos. Llenos de fluidos brillantes y pegajosos, como la saliva que se asomaba de los labios delgados de su humano favorito.

Le tocó la boca al pelirrojo sin poder contenerse más.

—_Mh_… —gimió Koushiro, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de su novia.

Entonces, Gennai sintió que hervía, que algo le quemaba por dentro. Sólo lo había tentado con la punta del dedo corazón y con eso se habría prendido la mecha de una bomba.

_Era la última vez._

_No estaba mal si no se daban cuenta._

Esta vez acarició el escote de los pechos de Mimi con sutileza y por mera curiosidad. Ésta se revolvió en las cobijas y Gennai comprobó que aunque deseaba ese cuerpo, no lo hacía con la intensidad que le provocaban los labios de Koushiro.

_Esa boca. Ese ombligo._

Gennai metió su dedo en el ombligo de Koushiro y dibujó círculos transparentes ahí. Uno. Dos-tres-cuatro-cinco-seis.

—_Ngh, Mimi… _—soltó el joven en sueños.

El agente de datos se jorobó, derrotado, lo que tenía adentro se le había encogido. Era una sensación de enojo, de impotencia. Eran _Celos_. Algo que no debía existir dentro de una entidad de datos como él. Él no había dicho su nombre.

_Amor_. Estaba sintiendo amor y celos ahora mismo.

Presionó con fuerza, de un impulso, como si el ombligo fuera un botón de inicio. Koushiro se movió inquieto y pujó; sus dedos se enredaron todavía más en los cabellos de olas castañas de Mimi.

Los dos estaban en la misma cama. A Gennai le pareció una cama diminuta e injusta porque no había cupo para él.

_Los humanos no eran maravillosos._

Gennai bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Izumi, la palpó solamente.

—Mimi… _ya_…— dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Y Gennai volvió a sentir que se arrugaba de dolor, como si lo atacaran cientos de virus del Digimundo.

No decía su nombre. Koushiro no decía su nombre entre sueños.

Ellos eran humanos, Mimi era mujer, Koushiro era hombre. Él se veía como un hombre, pero no tenía ombligo… por eso ahora mismo se achicharraba, se carcomía.

Eso no debía estarle pasando. Él debía ser una entidad de datos neutra creada por la homeostasis, justo como sus copias.

Apretó su manoseo. Alzó su rostro, vio a Izumi contorsionarse y despertar.

Cuando Izzy abrió sus ojos negros, él los atravesó con sus iris azules y después lo besó y sintió que echaba chispas.

Era su humano favorito después de todo. Por eso le calaba la intensidad, era como recibir una descarga eléctrica y refulgente.

Koushiro le empujó de inmediato, como si fuera un enemigo. Gennai sintió la patada en el abdomen, seguido de un puñetazo tembloroso.

El joven se hizo para atrás, protegiendo a la chica. Mimi aún dormía y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro rosado.

La boca de Koushiro, en cambio, expresaba horror.

Sus ojos, tan negros, eran un Apocalipsis humano.

Su cuerpo había palidecido hasta el punto de llegar al desconcierto, la incomprensión, el desbarajuste...

Y, aunque estaban separadas, las dos bocas que recién se habían tocado temblaron al mismo tiempo; y Gennai supo que Koushiro estaba prohibido, que nunca diría su nombre en sueños, ni irían a la cama a dormir juntos.

_Estaba prohibido. ¿Pero de verdad estaba prohibido?_

A Gennai no le salieron las palabras, quiso dar un paso al frente, pero Koushiro, con la cara contorsionada, se lo impidió, quebrándolo y terminándolo de arrugar por dentro y fuera, como en otros tiempos, cuando era un anciano de verdad.

—¡NO! —exclamó Izumi sin dudarlo.

... Después la habitación se iluminó, y la luz otra vez fue tan nítida que despertó a Mimi, pero desapareció a Gennai.

—¿Qué pasa, Kou-chan?, ay, ¿ya amaneció? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Koushiro, todavía desubicado, observó que el ordenador acababa de prenderse y en la pantalla estaba abierta una puerta al Mundo Digital.

—Un fantasma… —lo dijo con la cara azulosa, con la mano limpiándose los labios y Mimi lo cubrió con la manta y se hizo ovillo a su lado, sin cuestionarlo.

—Te lo dije, fue un fantasma envidioso.

* * *

Koushiro Izumi nunca volvió a darle las buenas noches al señor Gennai.

_Estaba prohibido._

* * *

Fin

* * *

_No estoy segura de qué decir, salvo que no me gustó pero sólo pude escribir esto porque no tengo tiempo y no conozco para nada al personaje de Gennai (me parecen un poco insípidas sus apariciones aunque en 02 esté guapo jaja). Lo más sencillo para mí habría sido escribir que Gennai seducía a una elegida casada… Gennai no es humano, así que todo en sí puede ser prohibido. Pero no me convencían esas opciones, quería algo más complicado, algo más perverso, no sé… al final salió esto._

_Para mí es prohibido porque 1-Gennai no es humano y está enamorado de un humano, 2-Aunque dudo que los agentes de datos del Digimundo tengan una moral determinada, los humanos sí y, en teoría, una relación de un humano con otro ente diferente debe de ser un tabú (sin importar el sexo que posean). 3-Koushiro ama a Mimi, entonces está prohibido que Gennai lo ame, 4-Debe ser medio perturbador que te espíen de noche mientras estás con tu pareja y luego te bese un tercero, hay que establecer límites, jeje y 5-Gennai no tiene ombligo xD_

_¿Por qué Koushiro?, porque se me hace que es el niño elegido con quien más se relaciona Gennai. Anexo que no me parece que el que ambos sean masculinos sea prohibido, son más bien los otros factores. El final tuvo que ser así de cruento porque supongo que cualquiera se pondría como Kou en una situación así de complicada._

_PD. Prometo que la próxima vez escribiré algo cursi a morir, aunque la parte Mishiro estuvo sweet, ¿a que sí?_

_Saludos, _

_CC_


End file.
